


What it is to fall in love

by QuietlyPondering



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: There was something quite gentle about how Roman looked when he was focused solely on his creative whimsy. Something peaceful about the way his lips formed a thin line and his brows knit together in concentration. When he wasn’t worried about how people were seeing him - Virgil wouldn’t realise for a while that he’d found something else to simply take his breath away.





	What it is to fall in love

There was something quite gentle about how Roman looked when he was focused solely on his creative whimsy. Something peaceful about the way his lips formed a thin line and his brows knit together in concentration. When he wasn’t worried about how people were seeing him - Virgil wouldn’t realise for a while that he’d found something else to simply take his breath away.

But he would realise. He would realise in Roman’s hair falling in front of his eyes as he’s deep in thought. He would realise in the musicality of his voice as he talks about his deepest passions.

And he would realise in the profound aching in his chest that, no, Roman would never love him in the same way he… 

So he steals glances at breakfast. Pushes himself against the wall to hear him sing in the shower - lets the scent of his cologne linger for a moment too long in his lungs - and he wonders what it would be like to simply close that gap.

What would his hand feel like clutching his? What would his lips feel like on his own?

And then Roman notices him, one day, staring wistfully out of a window - or, perhaps Virgil was just bored - but Roman always noticed his intricate poise, his pointed gaze - Roman could see a hundred people and none would make him feel the way Virgil does.

Oh, how Virgil would swoon once he knew that he was to Roman perhaps greater than the pause in the prose of a monologue. Butterflies in his chest flutter like the feeling he feels when an audience stands to applaud the stage.

There’s a moment - somewhere between the sunset dripping past the horizon, and the stars flitting into view - where they just sit. The wind carries their breaths away, or perhaps it wasn’t the wind at all. 

Roman hums to himself, and Virgil startles when he feels a soft hand cradle his - but something about it is soothing in a way he didn’t expect. He leans into it, gladly, and closes his eyes to the feeling of Roman’s thumb brushing against his knuckles.

And so they stare into each other’s eyes and wonder, hopelessly, if a second could last a thousand lifetimes. If only there were another word, because ‘I love you’ never feels like enough.

There are so many ways to fall in love. 

Virgil was glad it was this way.


End file.
